


Some Monsters Are Not Monsters

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fourteen year old Thor chafes under his father's rules. He decides to slip away to Jotunheim and make his presence known. Of course Loki goes along for the ride.  Cuteness, surprisingly gentle Laufey and well deserved bottom warmings.





	Some Monsters Are Not Monsters

Thor sat in the empty Banquet Hall, head in hands, looking downcast. At fourteen he felt he was old enough to defend the Nine Realms. After all, he had been training in swordplay and even The Mighty Volstagg said he was prodigious at it. He felt certain that he could fight alongside The All Father if need be. So confident was he that he had dared ask his father if he could patrol a few other Realms for him. The ancient God had smiled down at him and patted his head patronizingly and forbade him to wield a sword or leave Asgard. So here he sat, no sword, no glory, looking at years of waiting for his chance to prove himself.   
Loki, who had just celebrated his eighth birthday came and sat next to his big brother, leaning against him affectionately. He idolized Thor and did his level best to prove himself a worthy brother. A smile spread across Thor’s face as he stared down at this small, warm bundle of admiration. He put his arm around the boy and squeezed him, imparting a tender kiss on the mop of unruly, jet black curls. Loki looked up, an angelic expression of adoration on his sweet little face. He reached out and hugged his brother passionately.   
“What vexes you, brother?” Loki said, peering up at Thor with wide, innocent blue green eyes.   
“Thor sighed heavily. “Father thinks I am yet too young to defend the Nine Realms. I think I am big enough now!” His voice wobbled with frustration and unshed tears.   
“But you’re a mighty warrior!” Loki piped, his brows knit. “I have seen you best all the other boys on the training ground!”   
“I only wanted to patrol the other realms to keep the peace.” Thor explained.   
“Maybe you could go to one of them and prove your worth.” Loki said, perking up hopefully.   
“No.” Thor replied sadly. “I am forbidden to even have a sword. I couldn’t get past Heimdall anyway.”   
Loki’s eyes lit up suddenly. “Brother! I know how you can get past Heimdall!” He chirruped, spinning his little body around to face Thor, who looked at him with interest.   
“How?” Thor asked.   
“I know another way.” Loki replied, smiling. “We could take a Skiff and go through one of the other gates!” He explained excitedly.   
“What other gates?” Thor asked skeptically.   
“I remember father talking about them when he visited me at the Healer’s. Remember?”   
Thor did indeed remember. Despite Loki’s natural immunity to most germs, there were a few that could sicken the boy and he had managed to contract one while playing in the BiFrost room. Odin had brought him to visit the boy, who had looked so tragic in the big, white bed. “I do not remember father ever talking about such a gate.” Thor said, shaking off the image.   
“He said that there was one in the mountainside, one at the Great Waterfall and one on the north plain. He told me that if the BiFrost ever broke he could use one of them but that they were dangerous.”   
Thor pondered this for several minutes. “Truly brother?” He asked, spearing Loki with his eyes.   
“Truly, big brother!” The little prince said, his face beaming. “It would be glorious!”   
Thor licked his lips, thinking about what Loki had said. Then his shoulders slumped.   
“What is it brother?” Loki asked worriedly.   
‘What of Heimdall?” He said, defeated.   
“That is the best part!” Loki exclaimed. “Heimdall cannot see anyone who goes through them!”   
Thor looked at Loki who nodded, smiling. “What are we waiting for?” Thor crowed, grabbing his little brother’s small hand and starting for the weapons locker. 

* * * * 

When lunch hour came and went without sight of either of her children Frigga, The All Mother began to search. She looked high and low and finally alerted Odin to the problem. By then, there were two blades and a dagger missing from the weapons vault and a missing skiff. No one had ever expected the Princes to abscond with such things and even Heimdall was perplexed. The big Sentry could not see the brothers at all. Odin recalled his last conversation with his eldest son. A deep, hot ember began to burn behind his eyes. 

* * * *

The two children climbed out of the skiff and stepped onto frozen ground. Thor cast his eyes around and smiled. “We are on Jotunheim, brother!” He said triumphantly. Loki looked suitably impressed. They saw one another’s breath and laughed out loud.   
“What shall we do now, brother?” Loki asked excitedly, holding his small dagger.   
“What indeed.” A booming, gravelly voice said from behind them. They turned to see two long, blue, muscular legs. Their eyes tracked up those legs to the head that made the statement. It was a Frost Giant! Not just any Frost Giant, this was Laufey, King of Frost Giants! Thor recognized him from pictures in school books back in Asgard. The two children’s mouths fell open.   
“I…I…I am Thor, son of Odin.” The boy squeaked. He stared up at this huge figure, wide eyed. Loki, being just too young to appreciate the danger they were in spoke up:  
“Stand back, mewling quim!” His impossibly high voice chirped. He assumed a fighting stance, his dagger ready.   
Laufey lifted his hands and obeyed. “Oh! Do not attack me, mighty warrior!” He said, a huge grin forming on his face. Loki, unprepared for this particular reaction, lowered his guard.   
“I won’t.” He said, returning the smile. “Are you a Frost Giant?” He said to the giant.   
Laufey knelt down, looking into the children’s faces, his menacing red eyes now creased with gentle humour. “Yes, my little friend. I am am the King of Frost Giants. I am Laufey.”   
Both boys gazed up at this surprisingly gentle monster with twin looks of innocent surprise.   
“Are you a nice giant?” Loki asked, blinking adorably.   
“Yes Little One. You need not fear me.” Laufey said.   
Thor lowered his sword, unable to sheath it due to the fact that it was longer than his leg. “How have I earned the honour of a visit from the princes of Asgard?” he asked.   
“Well sir, I will one day be responsible for protecting the Nine Realms.” Thor explained. “My father doesn’t believe that I am old enough to help him but I know that I am!” Laufey nodded, struggling to keep a straight face.   
“Then you are here to…protect us?” The big blue creature asked.   
“Yes sir.” Loki answered, fascinated at this seemingly gentle creature.   
“Well.” Laufey said scrubbing his face with his hand. “I am honoured. Jotunheim is grateful for your courageous service.” He said, smiling. The two boys looked at one another and smiled. “Does The All Father know of your visit?” he asked.   
“Well, erm…not exactly.” Thor answered.   
“We stole a skiff and came here on our own!” Loki crowed proudly. Laufey leaned his head back and laughed loudly.   
Just then, a bright flash appeared a few hundred yards away. Laufey knew it was The All Father. The boys looked at one another and winced, knowing the trouble they were in. The giant floated over to the All Father, who had storms in his eyes.   
“All Father.” Laufey greeted. Odin raised a hand of greeting to him. “Your son’s have come to Jotunheim on a mission to protect us.” He informed the angry God. Odin looked down at the two guilty little faces.   
“Is that so?” He said. “Forgive them, Laufey. They meant no disrespect.”   
“They were very respectful. We have had a very pleasant visit.” The Giant said. “Do not be too harsh with them, Odin.” He began. “It took a great deal of courage for them to come here. Especially the tiny one.” He winked at Loki who smiled, trying to wink back.   
“I thank you for being so gentle with them. They are but babes. Their mother is beside herself with worry.” Loki worked his way to his father and slipped his tiny hand in Odin’s leaning on his leg affectionately. He slipped his thumb in his mouth, making Laufey smile down at him, charmed by the babyish act. Thor walked over to Odin obediently and took his other hand.   
“I make a gift of the skiff, Laufey and give you my thanks.” Odin said, nodding. Laufey gave the boys one last smile and floated away. Odin looked skyward and the BiFrost swallowed them up.   
Frigga was there when they landed. Her face was a kaleidoscope of emotions. She ran to the children and embraced them. “Oh! You two naughty little imps! You frightened the life out of me.” She gave a single, token swat to both of their bottoms. Loki reached back and pulled at his leggings, reacting to the stinging swat. His thumb was firmly in his mouth.   
“My wife, I will need some time alone with these two.” Odin said grimly as he led them out of the BiFrost chamber. Heimdall winced.   
“I would not want to be in their shoes just now.” He said under his voice. 

* * * *  
Odin dropped Loki off at his own bed chambers and walked briskly down the corridor to Thor’s bed chamber. He sat on the large, soft bed and jerked Thor over his knee.   
“I will give you one chance to explain yourself.” He growled at Thor. “Please include in your explanation the reason why you deemed it proper to bring your eight year old brother along.”   
Thor twisted around, facing his father. “I thought I was big enough to patrol the Realms. Loki was the only one who knew how to go there without the BiFrost.” He said meekly.   
“And what if Laufey had not been so disarmed by the sight of two lone children bearing weapons? You could have gotten yourself and your baby brother killed.” He growled.   
Odin sighed and pulled Thor’s leggings down to his knees. He proceeded to administer a swift and blistering spanking, making Thor cry out immediately and squirm, trying to avoid the fiery sting of Odin’s palm.   
“OW! Father!” Thor cried as his bottom caught fire. Odin was oblivious to his cries and continued to spank his disobedient son until his bottom was cherry red and he was weeping loudly. He could imagine the sting in his son’s bottom because his own palm was burning. He ceased the ferocious paddling and righted Thor’s leggings, causing the boy to yelp as the fabric touched his scorched behind. Odin lifted him up and lay him across his chest, patting his son’s back and pulling him into an affectionate embrace. Before long, Thor was sound asleep. 

Odin pushed the door open to Loki’s room to find it empty, or so he thought. Loki had hidden under the bed, terrified of what lie ahead. The All Father pulled the duvet up to reveal the small boy cowering under the bed, thumb still firmly in mouth. He reached under and grasped a small, thin arm and pulled the child out. Loki began to cry softly as his father picked him up and lay him across his lap.   
“Please don’t spank me!” Loki bawled, gripping his father’s tunic tightly. Odin, not immune to the sweet pleas gently peeled down his loosely fitting leggings and looked down upon the wriggling, pale little bottom.   
“I do not enjoy spanking you, Loki. You are my baby and I love you. But you must never do anything so foolish and dangerous again.” With that he began to spank the tiny tail, being careful not to bruise it. The soft, pale skin immediately turned pink. Loki cried hard, kicking his little legs and wriggling his little bottom in an effort to avoid the stinging palm.   
Odin stilled his hand after a few minutes and began to rub the soft little bottom ever so gently. Loki cried softly and jammed his thumb back into his sweet little mouth. Odin smiled down at him, then reached down and lifted him to his huge chest, cuddling him tenderly. “My baby.” He whispered, stroking his black mop of curls. Loki looked up at his father, his beautiful eyes, wide with innocence.   
“Pappa?”   
“Yes my son.” Odin said softly, still stroking his hair.   
“Is King Laufey a monster?” The tiny child asked.   
Odin pondered this for a moment. “No, he is just another kind of being.”   
“He was nice to me and Thor.” The boy said mildly.  
‘That is because you are but a tiny child. There are few in this Universe that would harm a sweet little child such as you. But there are those who would.” Loki leaned into Odin’s stomach, twirling his fur in his little fingers thoughtfully.   
“I want you to promise me that you will never do such a thing again, my son. It was very dangerous. You might have been killed.” Loki nodded and yawned, his eyes glassy. He pushed his thumb into his mouth, closing his eyes dreamily. The aged deity rose, laying Loki’s tiny body on his bed gently. By the time he covered him the child was sound asleep. 

* * * *

Odin left Loki’s bed chambers flapping his stinging hand. He was joined by Frigga, her faced etched with concern. He turned to her, smiling. “Our sons are home and safe. They each have a sore little bottom to remind them never to run away like that again.” Frigga smiled at her gentle husband and took his arm. 

* * * *

The next day, Heimdall found a freezing cold teddy bear and a pair of Frost Giant gauntlets on the floor of the BiFrost. It contained a note: 

This is for the baby warrior and his big brother. We are grateful for your protection. From your Frost Giant friend, Laufey.


End file.
